The present invention relates to a light screening device and particularly to a portable light screening device attachable to the sun visor of an automobile and operative to provide various light screening purposes to enhance the driver's view of the roadway.
When driving an automobile, the driver often encounters numerous situations in which the driver's view is subjected to glaring light impinging upon the eyes directly from the sun or from objects reflecting the sun's ray to the driver's face, the glaring light may also be from headlights of oncoming vehicles. Such glaring light may be, in the least situation, annoying to the driver; and, in the worse situation, may even cause momentary blinding to the driver's view of the roadway, and may thus cause an accident. Such problem may be overcome by the driver wearing sunglasses; however, sunglasses also may darken the driver's view of the roadway, and the instrument readings on the dashboard within the automobile. Therefore, it impedes with the driver's driving operation. Furthermore, for a driver requiring to wear prescription glasses, changing to sunglasses while driving is very troublesome and awkward to carry out while driving, and it can hamper with the driver's attention in driving and may therefore result in an accident. The above problems have been overcome by the provision of a glare shield mounted to the sun visor of the vehicle. The glare shield normally is located in a storage position behind the sun visor, and in a glaring light situation it may be swung to a position below the sun visor so as to screen the annoying glaring light shining directly onto the driver's face.
Many common glare shields suffer the main drawback that they are not rigidly mounted to the sun visor. Thus, they can accidentally become detached from the sun visor after a short period of use. The mounting of such glare shield commonly comprises a spring clip or clips slidably attaching the glare shield to the sun visor. Such clips cause unsightly marks in the sun visor and often actually cause tearing or other breakage in the sun visor. Furthermore, the shield can only be located at one position below the sun visor, so that if the glaring light such as the sun light directed at the driver's face from the sun located in the low horizon during the summer season, the shield can not provide the necessary screening to such low lying glaring light.